The Ancient Treasure
Egypt is a rich in history country where it is linking northeast Africa with the Middle East. The earliest history period starts at prehistory settlements of the northern Nile valley to the Roman conquest which in 30 BC. In the 32nd century BC, the Pharaonic period began, the monarch of ancient Egypt. When the pharaohs were deceased, the ancient Egyptians built the pyramids as tombs for their pharaohs and queens family. Throughout the centuries there were roughly a hundred of pyramids in Egypt. From the past hundreds of years from today, there was a rumor saying that an ancient treasure was hidden under the pyramid. Some people said that the treasure could give a person unique ability. Some people believed it hide valuable gold. Because of the rumor, it attracts a tremendous amount of adventurers around the world to discover the precious treasure seeking for the unique ability and valuable gold. Over the long period of history, no one was able to find the treasure successfully except one person, Jack. Jack was a Chinese adventurer, and he wanted to explore the hidden secret for enhancing his view toward the university. Around 1700s, Jack was wondering around numerous pyramids with barely sleep. In one sunny day, Jack felt the sunlight slowly fade out, and a fierce sand hurricane circled one pyramid. The sun was undergoing a lunar eclipse, and it darkened the surround. Slowly, the intense sand hurricane opened a path in front of a shiny pyramid. He eagerly rushed to the entrance of the pyramid. After he entered, he was surrounded by walls with nothing stand out. Immediately, there was a giant puzzle rise up in the middle of room, and entrance was closed by a wall. Jack thoughtfully inspected the puzzle and solved it with hours and hours. After he got the answer, a new entry was opened for him. After Jack carefully went through plentiful testing, he finally arrived in a room with a golden box which was floating in the midair. After he opened the box, a purple gas instantly penetrated into his brain, and jack felt something changed in his body. He felt his body had been reconstructed and never getting aged. Whenever he thinks of a place, he can teleport to the desired location. Because of Jack’s talented ability, everyone was jealous of him. People from all over the world wanted to study his body to enhance the technology of the world. Some people believed that they would receive the power after killing Jack. As a result, Jack teleported all over the world to avoid the people who wanted to kill him, and he was barely seemed by anyone. However, people saw Jack appeared again worldwide recently, and they described that Jack’s body was fading out. It seems the unpredicted power was devouring Jack’s body, and Jack can’t control his body. By last time Jack was seemed by the public, his face was pale and spiritless. From that on, no one sees Jack anymore.